Maxwell's Happy Birthday
by Renaki
Summary: Just a little oneshot to celebrate Maxwell's Bday November 5th! MS Please r&r! I'm desprate for Reviews!


This is my 1st Hamtaro fic, so please review! All comments welcome!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. If I did, there'd be more episodes…

They will be some ham-chat in the story, but translations will be at the end.

Maxwell's Happy Birthday

It was a sunny November day. The leaves were falling as a gentle breeze caressed them; a sure sign autumn was in the air. Maxwell was sitting outside the clubhouse, sadly watching the clouds go by.

"Hamgoof! This is terrible!" he sighed.

Today was his birthday, and yet none of the other ham-hams had remembered. He hadn't even seen Sandy that day, so he wasn't sure even if she remembered.

That is until…

-

"Badda-Badda-Badda." Maxwell looked up and saw the Ham-Ham in question running towards him.

"Hamha, Maxwell." Sandy said as she went up to him.

"Oh; hello Sandy."

"Like, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today." She sat down next to him.

"I don't know, it's just… I know today's a special day for me, but it feels like everyone else doesn't even care…" he replied with sadness in his voice.

"Now Max, you know that's not true. They're like your hamigos; they wouldn't pull a blanko on you." She said reassuringly.

Maxwell smiled slightly. A sudden thought popped in his head. "Hey, Sandy…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Wasn't there another reason for you coming?"

"Oopsie-Daisy, that's right! Max, I've like got a surprise for you!"

"Where is it?"

"It's at Acorn Mountain! C'mon!" she quickly ran off.

"Hey, wait up!"

Badda-Badda-Badda. He tried to follow Sandy, but she was too far ahead. Fortunately, he knew the path to Acorn Mountain, so he made it on his own.

-

"Sandy?"

When Maxwell got to Acorn Mountain, Sandy was nowhere to be found. He looked around.

"This is awkward, first all the hams pull a blanko on my birthday, then Sandy says she has a surprise for me, but when I try to follow her, then she gives me the slip!" He scratched his head.

"Kushi-Kushi. Something very Bizaroo is going on here."

He started to walk to the top of the mountain, continuously looking for Sandy all the while.

"Sandy? Where are you?" He called out as soon as he reached the top. He lowered his head sadly, thinking all hope for a Happy Birthday was lost.

-

Suddenly, the sound of party poppers is heard. Maxwell quickly looked up to see his friends, including Sandy, jump out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!!"

Maxwell jumped back. "Heke?! What's going on?!" He asked in astonishment.

His friends laughed at his expression.

"It's your party, silly. Your birthday party!" Pashmina said happily.

"Ookwee!" Penelope cheered.

"Wha- you mean you…"

Hamtaro laughed. "What? Did you think we'd actually forget your special day?"

"We would never forget it, Maxwell; in fact, Sandy asked us to help her surprise you today." Said Bijou

Max blushed a little bit. "She did?"

Sandy blushed too, as she walked forward. "Yeah. I really wanted to give you something special this year and, like the first thing I thought of was a surprise party."

"Wow! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Thank-q guys so much!"

The ham-hams then presented Maxwell with a beautiful carrot cake with yogurt frosting. They all gathered around him singing:

"_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Maxwell, _

_Happy birthday to you!!"_

"Like, make a wish." Sandy whispered softly.

Maxwell closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out the candles.

Everyone shouted happily "YEA MAXWELL! YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE SOMEDAY!!!"

Maxwell smiled at Sandy, who smiled back while streamers and confetti rained down on him.

'I think it already has.' He thought happily as he and Sandy held paws and shared their first kiss.

Owari

Ham-Chat Translate-O-matic

Hamgoof: conveys disappointment

Badda-Badda: running sound

Hamha: Hello

Hamigos: best friends

Blanko: forget

Oopsie-Daisy: Remember

Kushi-Kushi: sound made when embarrassed or scratching head

Bizaroo: strange

Ookwee: the only thing Penelope can say

Thank-q: Thank you


End file.
